1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a weapon that includes a means of cooling the weapon barrel while firing the weapon. More particularly, the invention relates to a weapon having a unitary barrel equipped with fan-like blades rotatably mounted to a receiver of the weapon. Upon firing of the weapon, the barrel rotates causing the blades to generate an air flow across the barrel to cool the barrel and the weapon to substantially prevent overheating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weapons are commonly used in combat situations that place great pressures on the integrity of the weapon. Intense and rapid firing is one common pressure placed on a weapon during combat that results in the eventual malfunction of or damage to the weapon. To the combatant, reliability of the weapon is of principal importance. Continuous operation of a weapon in combat without breakdown from intense firing is a necessity for the combatant who relies on the weapon for survival and defense.
It is a well-known problem that rapid firing of projectiles, such as bullets, from the barrel of a weapon causes the barrel to heat-up and in time overheat. An overheated barrel distorts the path of the projectile exiting the weapon, which adversely effects the accuracy of the weapon. Further, overheating of the weapon barrel can distort the barrel, resulting in jamming or misfiring of the weapon. Prolonged overheating of the barrel also causes plastic deformation of the barrel, which effects the flight path of the projectile even after the barrel properly cooled.
Systems that cool weapon barrels are well known in the art. Attempts to prevent overheating of a weapon barrel have focused on cooling the weapon barrel through the use of cooling fluids. In such applications, fluid-carrying tubes are provided around the exterior of the barrel or are embedded into the barrel itself. A pump, carried on the weapon or in a pack carried separately by the combatant, circulates the cooling fluid in a constant fluid stream or in a measured dose of fluid following each projectile round.
Although effective in cooling the barrel, fluid cooling systems are generally impractical. The additional hardware, i.e., the pumps, valves, and coolant canister, make the weapon bulky and difficult to use in combat situations. Some fluid cooling systems require the weapon to be connected by tubular lines to a separate package the carries the coolant system or fluid. These lines interfere with the weapon""s operation and can be easily damaged in the combat environment.
Another known countermeasure to prevent the overheating of a weapon barrel requires the replacement of the weapon barrel. Once a barrel overheats, the operator discards the overheated barrel and installs a new barrel to commence firing. However, this replacement option exhibits several limitations. First, replaceable-barrel weapons require the combatant to carry replacement barrels and tools to conduct the replacement. These items add weight to an already overburden gear pack of the battlefield combatant. Second, barrel replacement requires time to complete. In a combat event, time is generally not available to quickly and correctly install a new barrel on the weapon. Also, foreign objects, such as dirt, sand, snow or water, may enter the weapon during installation of a replacement barrel, adversely effecting operation of the weapon thereafter.
Another common solution to preventing overheating of the barrel is to provide the weapon with multiple, sequentially utilized barrels. Multi-barrel weapons are well known in the art and generally include a plurality of barrels arranged about a central shaft. During operation, the shaft rotates to align a barrel with a cartridge for the automatic receiving and firing of the cartridge. Upon firing, the central shaft rotates to align the next barrel for firing. Unfortunately, multi-barrel weapons possess several limitations. One limitation is that the weapon requires many heavy parts, including the weight of the multiple barrels, which makes transport and handling of the weapon by the combatant difficult. Another limitation is that multiple barrels add cost and complexity to the manufacture of the weapon.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of prior art weapon systems by providing a unitary barrel weapon having a means for effectively cooling the barrel and the weapon without requiring removal of the barrel or the use of a fluid cooling system. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a weapon for firing a projectile is provided that includes a receiver within which is disposed a loading mechanism for loading and unloading the weapon. A feed system is connected to the receiver for supplying the loading mechanism with ammunition. A firing mechanism releases the loading mechanism for loading, firing the projectile, and unloading the spent casing once the projectile is fired.
A barrel is rotatively secured to the receiver and is rotatively supported at a distance removed from the receiver by a barrel mount. In a preferred embodiment, the barrel is provided with a plurality of blades that capture air and generate airflow across the rotating barrel to cool the barrel. The barrel is also preferably provided with a rifled bore that imparts a gyroscopic spin on the projectile and a rotational force on the barrel causing the barrel to spin as the projectile is fired.
Among other advantages, the weapon of the present invention is provided with a means of cooling the barrel and the weapon to virtually eliminate the need to change the barrel or cease firing of the weapon for relatively long periods to allow the barrel to cool. Another advantage is that rotation of the barrel can be achieved mechanically, electromechanically or merely as a result of a projectile(s) travelling through the bore of the barrel. Still another advantage is that the unitary weapon barrel rotates about its own axis, unlike the prior art, thereby reducing the overall weight of the weapon.
Various additional aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.